One Two Three
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Kagome comes back to the feudal era and some unpleasant surprise is waiting there for her.


I don't own Inuyasha (either of them XD)

* * *

**One Two Three**

_One_

Kagome was returning to the feudal era. Her tests were finally over so she could return there without any regret. She was a little surprised that Inuyasha didn't come for her yet as she was quite late already, but not that she minded. She jumped into the well and on the other side she was immediately greeted by the all too familiar ranting of one certain half-demon.

"What took you so long? You're late!" He started and Kagome just sighed. Even though he didn't come for her, she would still have to listen to his complaints about her being late. She decided to ignore him and started to walk towards the village where she assumed the others would be.

Yes, this was probably one of Inuyasha's worst traits. Why couldn't he just accept that she had her responsibilities even in her own time? Not only that he was complaining about it, he usually became restless too early and came to pick her up in the least suitable moment. She was really surprised that this time he didn't come for her.

"Say, Inuyasha, why didn't you come for me this time?" She asked, curious about his answer. This was so unlike him. He was complaining, so he was surely already in the stage when he would come for her normally, but he didn't come this time.

"I couldn't, the well wouldn't let me through," he stated and Kagome just stared at him wide eyed, "and by the way, you're going the wrong way. The others aren't in the village." He added and she stopped.

"What? Why didn't tell me sooner? We're already half way there!" She started to yell at him and he didn't stay behind.

"I was trying to tell you, but you weren't listening." He snapped back and Kagome blushed a little, knowing that he was telling the truth. She really wasn't listening to him, but she thought he was just complaining about her late arrival, she didn't think he would be telling her something so important.

"Sorry, I didn't realize. So where are they?" She asked calmly again and he sighed.

"They are this way." He pointed in one direction and they set out in that way. There was something slightly suspicious about how Inuyasha was acting. It wasn't anything big, but Kagome noticed it. She was afraid what could that mean, but decided she wouldn't figure it out anyway, so she just decided to wait for what will happen and then to deal with it.

* * *

_Two_

They were almost at their destination when Inuyasha suddenly groaned in pain and held his chest with his hand. Kagome looked at him worriedly. She could see the blood, but there was nothing attacking them. How could that happen? She wanted to insist that she would treat his wound, whatever caused it, but before she could even open her mouth, Inuyasha just told her to continue in the direction they were walking and he himself ran off. Kagome frowned in frustration, but did as she was told. She couldn't do anything else anyway.

She soon reached the made up camp, but what she saw took her breath away. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were aiding Inuyasha, who was lying between them and what was more, he was human at the moment.

It wasn't even night, much less the night of the new moon, so how could that be? How could Inuyasha be human right now? Could that injury be responsible somehow? Kagome immediately set to run and was beside Inuyasha in a moment. Everyone more or less just acknowledged her arrival, but they were more worried about Inyuasha, so there wasn't any big welcoming. Kagome didn't mind. She was worried about Inuyasha just as much as them.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're finally here." Inuyasha said with weak voice and it sent tears into her eyes. If she knew this would happen, she wouldn't let Inuyasha leave. She would definitely find a way how to keep him with her, but now it was too late for that and she had to take care of him.

Sango was just in the middle of bandaging the wound on his chest, so Kagome decided to help her with that, but before this was done, another wound appeared on his right arm out of nowhere and he winced in pain.

"What's this?" Kagome exclaimed. "What's happening to him?" She looked from Miroku to Sango, who just shook their heads slightly.

"We're not sure either, but it's not the wounds appearing out of nowhere what is bothering us. The situation is much more complicated than that." Miroku stated and Kagome looked at him with questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, focusing on Miroku, knowing that Sango returned to her task of treating Inuyasha's wounds, so she didn't need to be worried about that.

"It seems that Inuyasha has got himself into much bigger trouble this time than anytime before. If you want to know more, just turn around." He told her simply, making her even more confused. She had no idea what he meant, but she decided she would follow his advice and she slowly turned around.

When her eyes fell on the two persons standing behind her, at first she thought that she was just seeing things, but even after she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, the scene in front of her didn't change and she almost fainted as the realization hit her. Even though that she had no idea how could that be possible.

* * *

_Three_

Inuyasha in his demon form was watching her with amusement in his red eyes as she was gaping at him. She turned her sight from him at the person beside him, who was also Inuyasha, but in his half-demon form. Then she looked back towards the camp only to confirm that the human Inuyasha was still lying there.

"What happened to you? How is this possible?" She asked almost breathless as she looked back at those two standing.

"Don't know, don't care," the demon Inuyasha said nonchalantly, "the only annoying thing about this situation is that whatever happens to one of us happens to the other two as well. Seems like I'll have to lock him," he pointed at Inuyasha standing beside him, "and him," he turned at the one lying at the camp, "in some safe place so they won't endanger me by letting themselves to be killed by someone." He grinned. Kagome could see the anger rising on the half-demon Inuyasha's face after this was said and for a second she wondered what would happen.

From what she figured out, if one of them got hurt, it would hurt the other two as well and when she looked at those two more closely, she could actually see that they had the same wounds as the human Inuyasha they were tending to before. Thankfully, it seemed that they were clever enough as to not to pick up a fight between themselves, but it didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

She was kind of surprised that this demon Inuyasha was actually in control of himself and not that she would complain. She couldn't imagine what would happen if he was just the killing beast Inuyasha always turned into, though even so, she still found it hard to trust him. Kagome sighed, deciding that she should stop their glaring somehow and she decided to do it by asking a simple question.

"So, could someone tell me already what exactly happened here?" She turned at the two Inuyashas in front of her and they looked at her. It was funny in a way, but also scary, as she realized the irony of the situation. Inuyasha obviously couldn't get along with his other self, but on the other hand they were quite similar. Or maybe that was the reason for their disagreements in the first place.

"I'm not really sure," the half-demon Inuyasha started, "at one point I noticed a strange light coming from a cave and when I went inside, there were two mirrors where in one I've seen myself as a human and in the other one as a demon. Then the mirrors broke on their own and these two were standing in front of me." He said as if irritated by that fact and Kagome had to hold back the chuckle caused by his behavior as she knew that this wasn't the best situation for laughing.

"What about those wounds?" Kagome asked again.

"He decided to wander around and got attacked, so me and him had to save him and get rid of that attacker." Inuyasha continued, pointing at first at the human Inuyasha and then at the demon Inuyasha who was standing beside him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, and you almost got killed yourself. If I didn't save you, we would be all dead by now." The demon Inuyasha commented, causing the other one to growl.

"I would have dealt with him even without your help." He opposed.

"Sure, sure, whatever." The demon Inuyasha waved his hand and went to sit down a bit away from the others. Kagome sighed. This could prove to be difficult just to make them get along, much more to figure out how to make them become one again.

The last standing Inuyasha went to sit on his favourite spot, a tree branch, and then the camp became silent. Everyone's mind was occupied with the same thought – how to return Inuyasha back to normal. Some of them also adding the thought about how to stay sane until this matter is resolved. Even one Inuyasha was hard to deal with. Three was unthinkable.

* * *

There will be just one more chapter for this with the conclusion, but you'll have to wait for that. I posted this story with only one thing in mind and that was that I really liked today's date XD. So, since the first chapter was posted with this intention, I can't possibly post the second chapter on some random date. I apologize to everyone who liked this story, but the next chapter won't be coming up until 12-13-14. Please, bear with my selfishness in this, but I promise I'll do my best to make the next chapter worth the wait ;). Also, I hope that until then I will have all, or at least most of my current stories finished, since that's my main task right now, so it's not like I'll be doing nothing all that time XD.


End file.
